1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacture method, particularly to a method for manufacturing anti-electromagnetic interference (anti-EMI) shields on computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
In observation of recent developments in the electronics industry, particularly the wide uses of various electronic products, unnecessary voltages or currents exist among various internal systems of the compact electronic product and produce many wide-frequency noises. Such noises seriously affect the functions of different parts. This phenomenon is normally called electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI is a complicated problem in the computer manufacturing industry. The interference sources include the central processing unit (CPU), motors, inverters, relays, switches, transistors, amplifiers, power supplies or other exchange circuits.
To ensure operations of electronic products in normal EM environments, countries all over the world have started to implement EM controls, gauging the standards of many electronic, communication, scientific, industrial and medical instruments. Exported or local products have to pass tests in certified EM compatibility laboratories before they can be sold on the market. In general, the occurrence of EMI in electronic information products may result from bad internal circuit designs or shielding. To solve the problems caused by EMI according to the prior art, one can either improve the circuit or use EM wave shielding material shields to absorb or block EM waves. A typical method for manufacturing the anti-EMI shields on a computer chassis includes the steps of molding the plate of the computer chassis and the anti-EMI shields respectively, then mounting the anti-EMI shields onto the plate by riveting or screwing, which is very inconvenient and time-consuming in a factory assembly line.